


Experiment Typical Party

by atl_chey



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol, Drugs, F/F, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Hospitals, Hostage Situations, Kidnapping, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Mpreg, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Party, Pregnancy, Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-03-15 03:39:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13604757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atl_chey/pseuds/atl_chey
Summary: "We have to find a way to get out of here!" Paige all but sobbed as she screamed, looking around the room for a way out.She was alone, but she could hear her friends, and they could hear her. Stuck staring at a white-tiled room, and white walls, all of them failed to notice their change in appearance. Typical party outfits turned into hospital gowns. The typical crowd of drunken teenagers turned into white walls."I've tried, Paige," her boyfriend, Scott, sounded as he pounded on the door separating him from the outside world. "there is no way out.""Guys?" Alexis, the baby of them all, the girlfriend of Derek, and the twin sister of Alex, sounded as fear was evident in her voice, spoke. "Do you all have a red angry line on your right forearm?""Yeah, we do," Alex spoke, angry that someone would hurt his sister or any of his friends.The faint sound of locks clicking, and alarms going off, startled the small group of teens, as their destiny awaited them.I suck at summaries, rip





	1. "Just a Party, Alex."

New York City, the city that never sleeps. City where dreams live, the city to be for holidays, the city of parties. Where the crime rate is higher than Los Angeles, but not as high as Orlando, five teens unexpectedly go to a party, that will change their lives forever.

“Alex, c’mon, it’s the last party before our senior year.” Alexis whined, flopping herself over onto her older-by-two-minutes twin brother.

The twins might’ve looked identical, with their signature blonde hair, and blue eyes, but their personalities screamed different. While Alexis was the party-goer, her brother was more of a stay-at-home video game guy. If persuaded enough, Alexis could get her brother to go to parties with her. Much to his own disapproval, Alexis always won, and Alex always tagged along.

“Al, you drag me to every party out there, why can’t I sit this one at home?” Alex sighed, turning towards his twin, laying on his bed, scrolling through her phone.

“Because, I don’t like to be alone.” Alexis peered up at him, pouting.

“You have Scott, Derek, who is your boyfriend might I add, and Paige.” Alex muttered, picking up what he thinks is a clean shirt off the floor, before sniffing it and throwing it into his overflowing hamper.

“But you are my brother, Alex.” she smirked at him, before returning to her phone.

“Not by choice,” he stated confidently, sitting down on his desk chair. “I was hoping you’d be a puppy.” 

“You came out of the womb two minutes before me, you couldn’t have possibly wished for a puppy that fast.” Typing her perfectly manicured fingers away on the cracked screen of her iPhone.

“Or could I?” Alex smirked at her, watching her facial expression controut into some sort of i-can’t-believe-you-just-said-that.

“Alex, it’s one party, live a little.”

And no, oh no. Alex knows where this is going. This is how Alexis always get her way. This is how Alexis sucks her brother into doing anything that she wants him to, and it never works out in his favor in the end. Alexis always promises her brother she’d score him a date with Hunter, the schools, smart, most humble jock, that always appears to be the captain on every sports team their high school allows.

Alex has had the hots for Hunter for as long as he could remember, and of course being the only gay friend in their little group of friends, he was always the one left out. Despite what his sister says, however Alex knows he doesn’t have a chance. Not when Hunter is openly bi-sexual to the whole school, and can have anyone he wants, -except Alex of course.

“You say that every time, and I do. I go to the stupid party with you, and it never works out for me, Alexis. How many dates with Hunter have you promised me, that you said you’d talk to him, and you never did.”

“I promise, this time I will, please Alex?” He watched as his sister locked her phone, just to pout and beg at him. He doesn’t even know why she wants him to go anyways, everyone just ditches him to go drink, so why should he go this time knowing it won’t be any different? Of course, that’s not what he tells his sister though. She may have blue eyes, but he swears they resemble a puppy dogs eyes when he wants a treat.

“Fine,” Alex sighed, finding himself peering over to his window where the sun was starting to go down. “When is it?”

Alexis squealed, before lifting herself from her brothers bed, racing towards his bedroom door. “Party is at 9:30, Hunter’s house.” She called over her shoulder, running to her room.

Alex could just hear the groan that was threatening to escape his mouth. He so did not want to go to this party. Especially Hunter’s party, despite liking him, Hunter and his friends knew how to throw a party, and wherever the party was, Hunter was there with alcohol.

It wasn’t that he didn’t like alcohol, he enjoyed a drink here or there. But he enjoyed them with his friends, in the safety of his home, and not out in the open where he’s most vulnerable. Alex has always had a bad history with drinking. His mouth was like a secret record. No one knew what secrets he had, but boy did his mouth spill them.

Last time he was at a party drinking, it was the last day of school, and Hunter had been there, drinking, but because his sister threw the party, he was drinking long before it had started. He was drunk by the time everyone had started to show up. Alex’s biggest regret is opening the door drunk. Hunter had been on the other side of that door that night, and Alex just couldn’t keep his mouth shut.

Sighing, and flinging his head back, he looked over at the clock on his night-stand by his bed, the time flashing 6:09. At this point Alex knew if he didn’t discover something to eat, he wasn’t going to eat anything, and he was not looking forward to the hangover that would follow tomorrow morning.

“Alexis!” He called out, perhaps, if he paid for dinner, she’ll eat instead of the usual nothing, and eating a handful of chips at the party regretting it later. Alex wasn’t stupid, he knew his sister better than her own boyfriend.

“You’re not backing out are you?” Alexis spoke, peeking her head out from behind her bedroom door.

“No, do you want chinese or pizza? I am not going to this party on an empty stomach.” He spoke, glancing up at his sister, before looking back down at his phone, and typing away.

“Pizza, the usual. I had chinese last night with Derek before we went out on our date.” She stated, before closing the door to her room, leaving Alex to stand alone in the dimly lit hallway.

Retreating back to his own room, after calling in his pizza of course, he decided that a shower would do him justice considering how hot it was outside, he was all sorts of a sweat-smelling mess. Besides his shower takes him five minutes, while his sister usually takes an hour. For why, he’ll never know. Admittedly he didn’t want to find out why either. Planning his shower out, he’d have just enough time to scrub his body clean, and have at least some kind of pants on his body before the doorbell rang. 

“Alex, the door.” he could practically hear his twin scream when he exited the shower. Apparently it was an issue for her to get the door since she can hear it. He doesn’t even know how because her music was so loud. It’s like a little party of her own.

Shaking his head and drying enough of his body, he slipped some basketball shorts up his legs. He walked down the stairs and to the front door of the penthouse apartment his family shared, with the right amount of cash in his hand, as well as the ten dollars in tips he usually gives them.

Another round of knocks came to the door as one of Alex’s hands touched the knob, as the other touched the locks. Upon unlocking and opening the front door, he was met with the pizza delivery guy, holding his two pies in the warm carrying case.

“Hey, how are you?” He smiled, helping the man out with the pizza.

“Good, and you?”

“Great, thanks for asking. How much?” Alex spoke, getting his money ready.

“Thirty-one dollars, fifty-two cents.”

“Keep the change.” He smiled politely after paying him the right amount, and giving his usual tip.

“Lex! Foods here.” He called out to his sister as he shut the front door of the apartment. He doubts his sister even heard him, but if she can hear the front door, he’s positive she can hear him. 

Pounding feet came down the stairs, as he met his towel-covered sister. She smiled sweetly at him before taking a whole pizza box upstairs to her room to finish getting ready. Alex wasn’t sure why, but he had a feeling that it wasn’t just his sister alone in her room. If anything he’s positive Derek was here. Derek is always here. In fact, in the past three years, Alex is positive there is never a time that Derek isn’t here. 

Although he has to give them credit, they are still together, despite the girls at school that try and hang themselves on Derek. Scott and Paige were happy together, so that meant Alex was the one left out, felt like a fifth-wheel most of the time.

Walking past his sisters room, he heard giggling. God only knows what she was laughing about. Continuing down the hall to his own room, he tossed his pie onto his bed before closing the door, and turning the television on. It was fifteen minutes shy of seven, which meant he could watch at-least one and a half episodes of Stranger Things before his sister barged into his room demanding to know if he was ready or not.

He didn’t know why she would get so angry sometimes when he wasn’t ready the second she walked into his room. Considering they lived in the heart of the city, the most they had to walk for a party was twenty minutes. Most of the time, if it’s out of the city, they take a cab. But because Hunter and his friends usually held the party at Hunter’s house, that meant it was five minutes down the street, so he really doesn’t know why she complains as much as she does.

Walking closer to the party, Alex could hear the music, and feel the beat from down the block, just like Hunter’s parties were usually like. Not even the parties his sister through were like this.

“Where is Paige and Scott?” Derek popped the question the twins were wondering as well. None of them wanted to answer though. It was a ritual that Paige and Scott always showed up after they had sex. Each time brought them good luck, as they say, so now it’s been a tradition since sophomore year.

“Their ‘party-tradition’.” Alex put air-quotations around party tradition, as he opened the door to his friend and sister.

“Ah, they haven’t given that up yet?” Alexis shouted, following the two most important boys in her life into the kitchen where the drinks were always held.

“No, they probably might not ever, to be honest.” Alex spoke, taking a red cup into his hand, and filling it with the coke and vodka that was placed on the table. Alex was a simple kind of guy, not one for a lot of alcohol, just more of the same kind, just multiples.

Derek on the other hand, was more alcohol, less whatever he decided to mix it with. Derek had a high alcohol level, and complained it took forever for him to get a buzz, even though Alex knew that was a lie.

Alexis’ favorite thing to do was just to take the whole bottle of liquor with her, and Hunter always made sure his favorite tutor had a full supply of any bottle she wanted. Of course that was always kept under lock and key. That key that Alexis always kept on a bracelet that never left her arm.

“Hey! Glad you guys could make it!” Alexis turned around and smiled. Ashleigh stood there, her blonde hair with purple streaks going through it, was curled ever so delicately.

“Always, where’s your brother? I have a important question to ask him.” Alexis spoke, making small conversation with Ashleigh just to make it seem like she enjoyed Ashleigh’s company. Alexis wasn’t fond of hanging out with kids younger than her.

“Upstairs in his room! Someone spilled their whole drink over him.” Alexis nodded before ditching the party, and making her way upstairs.

Hunter and his family had a rather normal sized house, of course they had a guest room, the kids bedrooms, and the parents bedrooms, but yet somehow still Hunter, the oldest, had managed to get the smallest bedroom.

“Hunter? My brother wants a date.” Alexis spoke, knocking on the door she was all too familiar with. She’s been over many times before, tutoring not only Hunter, but Ashleigh as well. It was quiet upstairs after their younger siblings got home, so they always found themselves upstairs studying.

“Alexis?” Hunter questioned, opening the door, just to make sure it was in fact the person it sounded like. 

“Yes, hi. Alex is annoying, and wants to have a date with you. You owe him at least a response. You’ve ignored him seven times now, Hunter.” Alexis sighed, flopping herself down on his bed.

“I know, but I don’t want to hurt him.” Hunter muttered, pulling a new shirt over his head.

“He’s a big boy, Hunter, you’ll be fine. Besides you have feelings for him, right?” She questioned, sitting up.

“Yeah, why?”

“So, ask him out.” Alexis inquired.

“But, the team,” Hunter began.

“Will treat him just like family, come on, Hunter. Look at how they treat Ashleigh, and Sarah, and Ryan.”

“They’re family, Lex.” He sighed.

“And if you date Alex, that makes him family too, he’ll be fine.” Alexis smiled, staring at him with so much confidence.

“I’ll do it now, help me compose a text?” He asked hopefully, holding up his phone.

Alexis sighed, taking the phone out of his hand. She’s written many of his texts to guys before. Hunter claims she has a skill for it, Alexis just says it’s natural. She thought for a minute, before composing a text, and writing what Hunter thinks is a paragraph.

To: Alex☺️  
Hey, would you maybe like to go on a date with me tomorrow? Erm, say for breakfast at 2am, dress lazy. Sorry it’s taken me so long to ask, I just wasn’t sure how to. -Hunter

“There, he’s usually always on his phone, so give it a minute and I’m sure he’ll answer you back. Take him to Denny’s, he loves Denny’s. He sometimes drags me out of bed in the early hours of the morning, specifically for Denny’s. He loves their pancakes and chocolate milkshakes.” Alexis informed him, as his phone chimed for the first time that night from the person of conversation.

From: Alex☺️  
I would love to.. It’s okay, it’s why I had Alexis ask you for me.. 

“See, it wasn’t so hard, was it?” Alexis smiled at him, as they left his room, and back downstairs to join the party, and go their separate ways for the night.

“Alexis!” Upon hearing her name being called, Alexis turned around and was met by her two best friends. Scott and Paige, also known as the only two who are late to the party.

“Hey! How was the usual before-party sex?” Even though she didn’t want to know, she’d figure she’d ask anyways.

“Same old, same old.” Paige smiled, holding her boyfriend’s hand as she followed Alexis into the kitchen. It was quieter in the kitchen anyway. They could hear themselves talk and think over Camila Cabello’s latest single, ‘Havana’.

“Hunter asked me out on a date!” Alex squealed, shoving his phone in his friends face as Derek had to hold him back from toppling them over.

“That’s great!”

“Congrats!”

“Finally!”

And so their party resumed, until early in the morning. Kids went home, some were passed out in the front lawn, others were throwing up, and some were screaming along to the lyrics still. Until the power went out, that is.


	2. "Not just a party, Alexis!"

It had been a few hours since the group of teens had woken up, and assumed everyone was safe and awake, the silence and loneliness bothering each and every one of them. The white walls each of them were staring each, becoming more and more unsettling.

"We have to find a way to get out of here!" Paige all but sobbed as she screamed, looking around the room for a way out. 

She was alone, but she could hear her friends, and they could hear her. Stuck staring at a white-tiled room, and white walls, all of them failed to notice their change in appearance.

Typical party outfits turned into hospital gowns. The typical crowd of drunken teenagers turned into white walls.

"I've tried, Paige," her boyfriend, Scott, sounded as he pounded on the door separating him from the outside world. "there is no way out."   


"Guys?" Alexis, the baby of them all, the girlfriend of Derek, and the twin sister of Alex, sounded as fear was evident in her voice, spoke. "Do you all have a red angry line on your right forearm?"   


"Yeah, we do," Alex spoke, angry that someone would hurt his sister or any of his friends.   


The faint sound of locks clicking, and alarms going off, startled the small group of teens, as their destiny awaited them.

“No matter what, promise me we’re going to stick together!” Derek, all but yelled as he was cut off by screams that sounded close, but far away. Screams that sounded so familiar, but so unknown. Screams Derek was sure that he knew who they belonged to if he could hear them more clearly over the sound of the sirens.   


They weren’t like the typical police sirens, but they sounded like the mix of a fire alarm and an emergency alarm. Derek’s pulled many fire alarms in his life to know that it almost sounded like a fire alarm, but he still wasn’t sure. He was sure however that the screams were coming from a girl, perhaps down the hall.   


“Help!” He could hear a clear scream, and the feeling of fear sunk deep into his gut. He could feel the fear that was going back the room he was being kept in. He could clearly make out the screaming of the girl’s voice to be Ashleigh, another teen at the party. Ashleigh, Hunter’s sister.   


“Ashleigh hang in there!” Derek could hear Alex yell as Ashleigh’s screams disappeared just as fast as they approached them. Derek could also hear multiple doors opening and closing, and more screams that followed. Only making one out in the process. Alexis’ screams echoed through the tiny 10x10 room he was being held in. Derek started to bang on the walls, hoping to break them down in hopes of getting to his girlfriend. But to no avail, all he got was a gas starting to fill the room before black dots clouded his vision, and he fell to the floor with a thud.   


Meanwhile, as Alexis was pulled and dragged to her new location, Alex was yelling at his sister, anyone he could hear and tell the screams of. He could what he thinks is Hunter’s faint screams yelling for his own sister.

“ALEXIS IT’S GONNA BE OKAY!” He caught himself yelling at his own sister out of fear. He couldn’t risk losing her, that was his baby sister, the only person he actually cared for. Of course, he cared for his parents, but they were never home. It was always just him and Alexis most of the time. They were lucky if they saw their parents a few times a month.

Faintly he could hear other screams. Screams he didn’t want to hear. Screams of Ashleigh, his crushes baby sister. Screams of his own sister, which was frightening. Screams of Hunter screaming for his own sister, screams of Derek screaming for his girlfriend. Screams of Paige and Scott, and oh. Oh god no, Alex couldn’t breathe. It’d been months since his last panic attack. Why’d he have to one now? Was it because of his sister or the other people he cared about? He’d been so worried about the people he cared for he didn’t care and focus on his own breathing.

He patted down his sides in hopes of finding his inhaler, which he always kept on him. He only found empty hospital pockets. Also, a trail of dried-up blood on his forearm he had failed to notice before. He must’ve not have paid much attention to it before, it was on the opposite arm of where the angry red line was.

“ _ Patient 713, your inhaler is on the bedside table.” _

He could hear a faint voice call out over the sound of alarms. He was confused, stumbling forward to the source of an object helping him breathe. Why were they helping him? Didn’t they take everyone that was at that party? He didn’t understand what their intention was, didn’t they want to hurt him and his friends?

And what on  _ earth _ was with his ‘new name’?  _ Patient 713? _ Was it because it was the day he was supposed to be born? Or maybe it’s because he’s the 713th person they’ve kidnapped. He didn’t understand.

Bringing the inhaler away from his mouth once he was sure he could breathe on his own again, he set it back on the table he found it on. Usually, Alexis helped him with his breathing. But unfortunately, she wasn’t here. He didn’t know where his sister was. It was scaring him. He  **_always_ ** knows where his sister is. Weather if she’s with Derek or not, he knew where she was. 

“ _ Your friends are fine, Alex, some of the doors opened, and we had to improvise, you’ll see them soon. _ ” A voice spoke, and that only frightened him more. What if they did something to them? They all have the same markings on their arms.

“I want to see my sister.” He called out, hoping they’d hear him like he’d heard them. I mean, it was only fair, right?

“ _ I’m sorry, that’s not possible right now. _ ” He’d heard them respond. It just wasn’t fair to him. “ _ You’ll see them soon, _ ” they’d called back. “ _ Your sister and boyfriend are fine.” _

He couldn’t believe it. Did they think he had a boyfriend or were they talking about Derek? Where is Derek? Why didn’t he hear Derek screaming anymore? Did they do something to him? Why couldn’t he see his friends, this wasn’t fair.

“ _ Please calm down, you’re going to hurt yourself.” _ The voice sounded again, and Alex only screamed out in frustration. This wasn’t okay. First, Alexis drags him to this stupid party, and then the lights go out, and he’s waking up in some room separated from his friends, and now his sister is somewhere out there screaming and he doesn’t even know if she’s okay.

“Let me see my sister.” He seethed, pounding on the wall that was closest to him.

_ “I can’t do that right now, calm down before we make you calm down.” _ The voice sounded again, only angrier than before. It was a different voice, maybe perhaps a different person, and now Alex was confused.

“Let me see my sister!” He screamed, as a door opened and someone rushed in. ‘ _ So that’s the door.’ _ he thought to himself as he was held down, and a needle full of liquid was released into his body. Black dots clouded his vision before he felt his body being released, and he lost consciousness.

 

All Paige could hear was Alex yelling, and alarms going off. She couldn’t hear Scott, and she couldn’t hear Derek. She heard Alexis’ screams as she was dragged away. She couldn’t make any sense of this. What would someone want with a bunch of teenagers at a high-school party, anyway?

She could still hear the screams of those around her, but she couldn’t hear Alex’s screams for his sister anymore. That’s what had her worried the most. Alex was almost always yelling for his sister, no matter what the issue was. Only this one was scary. She was in a room by herself, that looked awfully creepy like in a horror movie, and the whole hospital effect it had on the room didn’t help her.

Her friends weren’t even in the same room, and now she doesn’t know if some of them are even in the same building as her. She had hope that they were all in the same building, and hoped they were all okay, despite hearing the screams.

“Where are my friends?” She sobbed, collapsing to the ground, hoping someone would hear her.

“ _ They’re safe, I promise.”  _ The same voice Alex heard, called over the radio in Paige’s room.

“Why are you doing this to us?” Paige cried out, searching around the room for any indication of a voice, a person.

_ “You’ll see soon, I promise.” _

“Enough with the promises!” She screamed as her own door was pushed open, and a very drugged up Scott was pushed inside, falling to the floor the second he was released from the strong grips of the men wearing white uniforms.

“O _ h my god, Scott!” _ Paige screamed through her tears as she walked crawling to her boyfriend that was slumped over by the door.

“I’m fine, Paige.” He murmured, losing consciousness.

“You’re not, what did they do to you?”

“I’m fine, they just gave me something.”

“What did they give you?” Paige sighed, brushing the hair out of his face, as she examined over him like a concerned mother after she watched her son being beaten.

“I don’t know, my door opened, and I rushed out, trying to find you, the places are like one-way mirrors. We can’t see them, but they can see us, like an investigation room.” He explained to her as she helped him up and over to the bed.

“Did you see the others?” She whispered, hugging her boyfriend tightly to her as if he’d disappear again.

“Derek was unconscious on the floor, and Alex was having a tantrum, I couldn’t find Alexis. I saw Hunter struggling against the same that had me. I didn’t know where Ashleigh was.” Scott grumbled, holding her to him just as tightly.

“Are we gonna be okay?” Paige questioned, as she felt him kiss her forehead.

_ “You’re going to be fine, Paige.” _ The voice called over again, but Paige couldn’t be bothered to care what they had to say. They’ve already hurt her boyfriend, and who knows where her best friend is.

“What about Scott, is my boyfriend going to be okay!” Screaming at nothing, Paige was sure she’d go insane before they ever got out of here.  _ If  _ they got out of here. Paige knew better than to waste her tears on nothing. She’s done that too many times. Been hurt too many times. Cried too many times over  _ nothing _ , it was  _ pathetic _ of her.

“What do you want from us?” Scott yelled, his green eyes filling with tears.

“You’ll see soon, promise, just relax, Scott. Your meds will be here soon.” Scott nodded pathetically, holding Paige close. He was afraid for both of them. Afraid of whatever it was to come. He knew he had to be strong. For him, and for her, for them both. It was if he could do it though. He’s always doubted himself, but now, he knew now, it was not the time to be so doubtful. He’d get them out of here,  _ even _ if it killed him   



End file.
